


Welcome To The Family

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy happy feels, malec from maryse's pov, proposal news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Maryse is spending an evening at Magnus' place, enjoying a lovely dinner with her son and his boyfriend. What she doesn't know that the two of them had quite the news for her.OrMalec proposal news and Malec's relationships from Maryse's POV. (Kinda)





	Welcome To The Family

Maryse was over at Magnus’ place, enjoying a peaceful dinner with her precious son and his boyfriend. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Alec; he had changed so much during the time he had been with Magnus. Maryse had apologised to the warlock many,  _ many _ times for how she treated him in the past and even though Magnus had forgiven her, she didn’t. She didn’t forgive herself how she was acting towards the Downworlders in general and she was so glad that her son didn’t follow her footsteps. She looked up when Alec said something and she nodded, sighing happily.

 

When Alec was with Magnus, he was literally  _ glowing. _ The look in his eyes when he would look at the man was just stunning, it left Maryse completely speechless. She had never seen Alec smile as much in his entire life than he had in the year he had been with Magnus. Never before did she think that Alec had such a side to him and it had taken her by surprise, but she was happy. She was happy that unlike her, Alec was able to experience true love and happiness. That he was loved back in return just as much and Maryse had to look down as the love she felt in the room was almost overwhelming.

 

Magnus Bane loved her son just as much as Alec loved him. She could see it on the man’s face, the way he stood by Alec no matter what. Sure, they had their disagreements, but at the end of the day, they would always work their issues out. Magnus was such an understanding person, one that she never was and was trying to become. Maryse was happy that Alec stood up to her and fought for  _ love _ . That took courage, something that Maryse lacked when she was Alec’s age. So, because of that, she was condemned to a loveless marriage. Just now she was slowly breaking free from that with the divorce.

 

If Alec hadn’t showed her what true courage was, she would never do it. Alec, her son, had taught her what true courage was and that following your own heart was much better than risking your own happiness for the sake of others. Things were slowly changing in the Shadow world, the old Clave was slowly starting to lose and a younger, much wiser generation was going to step into their shoes. Maryse was excited about that; there would be less wars and hatred; more love and understanding was needed and the younger generations would be able to do it. To make a stop to the ongoing discrimination. Alec was a fine example; he was in a relationship with a man, who was on top of all that a Downworlder and yet… he was a leader. People believed in him and Maryse was just so,  _ so  _ proud.

 

“Mom,” said Alec and Maryse finally snapped out of it and looked up, her eyes filled with tears and she then quickly shook her head and cleared her throat. Alec arched an eyebrow, then looked at Magnus who only shrugged as he also didn’t know what was going on. “Are you feeling okay?” he then asked and reached over the table, placing his hand over his mother’s and Maryse slowly nodded.

 

“Yes, just feeling a little sentimental,” said Maryse and then smiled, the tears gone and Magnus nudged Alec under the table, Alec looking quite nervous all of the sudden and Maryse narrowed her eyes, but didn’t make a comment about it. “So, boys,” she said and Magnus snorted at that. That became somewhat of their inside joke. “You said that tonight was a special occasion for this dinner,” said the woman and then smiled up at both of them, who were now looking at each other, but weren’t saying much. “So, what is it? Or will you keep me on the edge for the entire evening?” she then joked and Magnus shook his head, then gave her a little smile.

 

“Actually, Maryse, Alexander and I have quite… the news for you,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him, nodding, grabbing onto his hand and Maryse slowly nodded. Okay, but what were the news? They didn’t look too excited about the news, but then again, it might be just the nerves getting to them. “And we still didn’t tell anyone about it, we wanted to be the first one to hear it,” added the warlock and took in a deep breath.

 

“Oh, I feel flattered. But, you two  _ have _ to tell me now. You can’t keep me in suspense forever,” said Maryse with a little smile, then reached over for the wine of glass and made a little sip as she waited for Alec to say something, as he opened his mouth, then closed it, but then opened it again to say something.

 

“I… well, me and Magnus, we are, um,” stammered Alec. “You know how much Magnus means to me,” said Alec and Maryse slowly nodded. Of course she knew, everyone knew. “And I really want to spend my  _ forever _ with him,” he said and there was a slight tremble in his voice, Maryse nodding again and she was slowly getting the idea of where this was going, her smile growing and excitement was exploding inside of his chest. 

 

_ Oh, please let it be news of proposal! _

 

“Alexander proposed to me the other day,” blurted out Magnus. He also wanted to say how much Alexander meant to him, but he knew that it would be just repeating stuff. Maryse already knew how much he loved Alexander. Plus, he couldn’t keep it in; Alec proposed a few days ago and Magnus wanted to yell on top of the world that he was getting married to his Alexander. “And I said yes,” he then quickly said and Maryse clapped, then looked down as feelings of happiness were too overwhelming for her.

 

Maryse placed a hand over her mouth, but the sob managed to escape past her lips and she then pressed her lips together, letting the tears fall, because she couldn’t stop them. They were tears of happiness, of course, and when she looked up, she could see that Alec was on the verge of tears as well. “Oh, Alec,” she managed to say and Alec looked at her, biting his lip as well as he was happy,  _ too _ happy and he then forced a laugh. “I am so happy for you. And so proud,” she managed to say in between her tears and Alec nodded. “Thank you for sharing the news with me first. I just… this means so much to me and I,” she said and shook her head.

 

Instead of saying anything, she then stood up and went over to Alec, who was now standing as well and wrapped her arms around her son, who was now smiling up to his ears and they hugged for a long time. She then stepped over to Magnus, who was standing as well. Magnus’ chest was exploding with happiness. Maryse was happy for them, she was  _ so _ happy and Magnus could feel it. Before Magnus could say anything, Maryse hugged him as well. “Welcome to the family, my boy,” she said through her tears and as she said that, that broke something inside of Magnus.

 

Like a switch, something sent tears streaming down Magnus’ face. It was the word  _ family. _ Maryse Lightwood had just welcomed him to their family. He was getting a family. Finally. He was a family before, of course, but now it was going to be official and Magnus held the woman close to himself as she held him tightly in her arms. Magnus never knew he could be  _ this _ happy and he just allowed the tears to continue falling down his face, Maryse slowly pulling back and she then laughed despite the tears.

 

“Ugh, this is supposed to be a happy moment,” she said jokingly and cupped Magnus’ face, shaking her head as she wiped his tears away and Alec stepped closer to them as well, Maryse kissing her son’s cheek and she then smiled when Alec hugged and kissed his  _ fiance. _ “Really,” she then said and wiped her own tears away and then shook her head. “You  _ have _ to show me the ring he got you, Magnus,” said Maryse and Magnus laughed. “Oh, it’s beautiful. I never knew you had such a good taste, Alec,” said the woman and Alec grinned.

 

“Magnus’ good tastes started rubbing off on me,” said Alec jokingly and Maryse then bit her lip.

 

“I can’t believe it. My little boy is getting married,” she said to herself and she felt tears going to her eyes again, looking up and she then stepped next to them both, extending her arms out and hugged both of them at the same time. As they pulled back she then looked over them and grinned. “And maybe I can soon expect some grandchildren?” 

 

Magnus snorted and Alec started laughing.

 

“One step at the time, mom,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, Maryse nodding. 

 

Magnus then went to open one of his finest wines he owned. This called for celebration, so he was going all out, Maryse just smiling as she was listening how Alec proposed. And where. It had to be one of the most romantic proposals she had heard of so far. Maryse was beyond excited for what the future was going to bring. There was a wedding to be planned and she made it her number one priority to be the over nosy mother when planning the wedding, but both Magnus and Alec loved her for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated.


End file.
